This invention relates to an elastic glasses temple, particularly to one possible to swing outward and swing back resiliently, easily to be assembled and also collapsible conveniently.
Each of the common conventional glasses temples has an aperture and a threaded hole formed in a rear end of a lens frame, a connector combined with a front end of a temple and provided with a hole. The lens frame may be connected to the connector for a user to wear. But this kind of structure having a definite width, is not ideal for any sizes of different users"" faces. In addition, the temple and the lens frame are connected to each other threadably, so collapsing the temples needs comparatively large force. Although there are some elastic glasses temples for suiting to different users, they are rather complicated, resulting in high cost.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a kind of elastic glasses temple possible to suit to any sizes of users"" faces, and having an easy structure to be assembled conveniently.
The feature of the invention is a connector provided with an aperture for a round hook formed in an inner end of a temple to fit and pivotally connected with a screw, a stop face formed beside the aperture and a vertical threaded hole through the aperture. Then a sleeve fits around a front portion the temple with a first hole in a front portion and a second hole in a rear portion for a coil spring to be contained therein. Further a position member is fixed around the temple and fits in a rear end of the sleeve to stop the coil spring. In case the temple is forced to swing outward, the sleeve is moved rearward by stop face of the connector, compressing the coil spring to permit the temple expand outward elastically. The temple returns to its original position after exterior force disappears.